Broken Lines
by odestasocean
Summary: My breath hitched in my throat, as if this contradicted any belief that this couldn't be real. That maybe, it was all a terrible dream. -With everything Abigail went through with Sammy, how is she dealing with his death?


-broken lines-  
sammyxabigail

A/N: Spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't seen the end of season two! This story is based off of what happened in the last three episodes. Sadly, I don't own Dance Academy or any of the characters. By the way, the scene in the beginning is the one that happens after Sammy's last dance, but I altered it a bit because I didn't want to make it exactly the same. (Ps. Did anyone notice FF has Sammy listed as Sammy G? Why is this?)

Abigail's POV

_"So, you wouldn't change anything? It was good?" He inquired, looked at me in the eye."Yes, Sammy, it was good," I laughed, smiling up at him. _

_Before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around me, picking me up off the ground and spinning me around. In that moment, I realized how much I missed that feeling. As he set me down gently, our eyes met, and stayed locked for a moment. Slowly, his face started moving closer to mine. I knew it wasn't right - we were broken up, but I let him anyway. As his lips touched mine, I got the familiar butterflies in the stomach, sudden shock of electricity that I had always gotten kissing him. His hands rested on my hips, while mime wrapped around his neck; our lips moved in perfect synchronization. After a moments, we pulled apart. _

_"Uh, I should probably get going. I have class in the morning," I shifted awkwardly, before turning away. _

_"Oh, and Sammy?" I turned back, wanting to tell him I still had feelings. In fact, that no matter how much I wanted to deny it, that I would _never _fall in love, I loved him. _

_"Yeah?"  
"Never mind," I sighed, unable to find the courage - nor the right words._

That was my last memory of Sammy. It hurt that I could've told him right then and there, but now I wouldnever get the chance. I remember how I felt when I had first heard about Sammy's death. How I felt like a part of me inside had died, and how every fiber of my being wanted to collapse right then and there, and just give up. But that wasn't me, so I ran to my room where no one could see me, and I cried. I cried harder than I ever had before.

Sighing, I looked in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. It was Sunday, so it was the only time we had to ourselves. While Mrs. Raine was going a bit easy on us due to our loss, we still had to work, just less rigorously. My eyes flickered to the clock by my bedside table; it read 12 AM. I would be breaking curfew if I went out now, but I really didn't care at the moment. Careful not to wake Tara, I found a flashlight and exited the room. I found the exit of the academy and went out, walking to the graveyard. As I used my flashlight to navigate the way, the light focused on a tombstone that read:

SAMMY LIEBERMAN  
Febuary 20th, 1994- July 17th, 2012 

My breath hitched in my throat, as if this contradicted any belief that this couldn't be real. That maybe, it was all a terrible dream. I sat on the ground, not caring that I would get dirty. I took a deep breath before mustering up the courage to "talk to Sammy."

"Hey Sammy, it's Abigail. I - I just wanted to tell you some things I never got the chance to," I took a break, my eyes averting to the ground. "That last night, when you kissed me... I - I realized how much I missed being with you. How good it felt to be in your arms and to have your lips on mine. You have no idea how devastated I was when I found out the news. Devastated is an understatement. I just felt like giving up. And this is really hard for me to say, but it's true - I love you."

As I said the last words, a tear fell down my cheek, and before I knew it, I was full on bawling.

"It's just not fair," I mumbled, wiping my eyes. Once I had collected myself somewhat, I ran my fingers over the stone, feeling the engraved letters. I could feel the tears coming again, so I decided that it was time for me to leave. I let out a shaky breath, before standing up and walking away. As I walked back, I was hit with a sudden flashback.

_I was sitting in Mrs. Raine's classroom on the floor crying, I had been practicing for a long time before, but I was tired, and I couldn't get it right. All the stress had taken a toll on me and I had just lost it. Suddenly, I heard a door close, and footsteps coming closer to the room. Trying to collect myself, I wiped my tears. As the footsteps came closer, I could feel someone sit next to me. I didn't have to look to know it was Sammy. _

_"Sammy, go away," I said bluntly, still not turning to look him in the eyes. _

_"Abigiail..." as I heard his soft voice in return, he placed his hand on my shoulder. _

_"What do you want?"_

_I heard Sammy sigh in frustration. " I don't _want _anything. I came here for you. Now, what's wrong?"_

_I repositioned myself so I was facing him. I guess if he cared enough, I should talk to him. _

_"It's nothing really. Just too much stress, I can't get anything right and I'm exhausted," a few stray tears slipped out of my eyes as I said this. _

_Sammy's eyes met mine, and his hand moved to my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away my tears. Usually, I would swat away his hand if he ever tried something like that or throw some insults, but I was too drained out to care. Besides, it ... felt nice. _

_"You need to rest," he finally said. "You can't be so hard on yourself."_

_I shook my head. "No, I need to get this right." I tried standing up, desperate to perfect the dance. Once I was up, my legs failed on me, and I collapsed, falling on to my knees hard. Sammy offered his hand to help me up, and once I had stood up, he draped my arm over his shoulders so he could support me. I felt my eyelids drooping, and the next thing I knew, I had woken up in my bed in the morning. _

Then, the flashbacks kept coming. Sammy and I first meeting, dancing as partners, starting to become friends and our constant fighting. Then, our first kiss and the many after that followed. Our breakup, and finally - the last memory that constantly haunted me. His last dance and his lips against mine for one last time. When the flashbacks stopped, I found myself clutching a tree, my knees weak. I could feel my cheeks wet with tears; a feeling that seemed to be familiar to me lately. The flashlight was on the ground, a beam of light brightening the path ahead. I bent down to pick it up, before returning on my way back to the academy.


End file.
